


Opinion publique

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [34]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Canon, Will Graham is a Cannibal, canon was eaten
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses][post-canon d'Hannibal]Will et Hannibal sont enfin ensemble, mais doivent échapper à la police. L'occasion pour le cannibale de présenter à son amant son frère jumeau et le conjoint de ce dernier...
Relationships: Kaecilius/Stephen Strange, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Opinion publique

**Author's Note:**

> Le canon ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Ça se mange ?

Hannibal et Will étaient des monstres aux yeux de l’opinion publique, des tueurs sans pitié recherchés par le FBI… Mais enfin des amants.

Seulement, le problème d’être recherché par toute les polices du monde, étaient qu’ils devaient leur échapper. Et là intervenait le frère jumeau d’Hannibal.

Officiellement, Kaecilius était mort de nombreuses années auparavant. Officieusement, il était un puissant sorcier qui avait renversé la chef des magiciens de la Terre, pour prendre le pouvoir avec son amant, un ancien chirurgien du nom de Stephen Strange.

Et c’est chez eux, dans un manoir magique New-Yorkais surnommé le Saint des Saints qu’Hannibal emmena Will pour leur cavale. Les deux sorciers les accueillirent chaleureusement…. Du moins au début. Très vite la question des repas se posa…. Ou plutôt de la viande.

En effet, Hannibal était un homme de goût, et il cherchait constamment à cuisinier les meilleurs plats, encouragé et aidé dans ce sens par Will, qui avait fini par adopter complètement les goûts de son compagnon. Et si Kaecilius était au courant des… exigences de qualité de son jumeau, Stephen avait eu un peu de mal à l’accepter.

Pour un ancien chirurgien, l’idée de manger de la chaire humaine était… inconcevable. Cependant, après de nombreuses discussions passionnées entre les beaux frères, Stephen avait accepté de goûter, et il s’avéra qu’effectivement, Hannibal cuisinait à merveille la viande humaine.

Avec joie, Kaecilius vit son frère et son amant devenir les meilleur amis du monde, pouvant passer de longues heures à parle de médecine ou de recettes.

Alors, lorsqu’un certain géant violet commença à s’intéresser à la Terre et à la Pierre d’Infinité du Sorcier Suprême, les quatre amis se contentèrent de se demander quel goût avait un alien.

Thanos le Titan Fou termina cuisiné en marinade olive citron vert, servi avec un émincé de cèpes à l’huile de noix, décoré d’un brin de persil.

Tout en savourant leur repas, les quatre homme se félicitèrent d’avoir sauver l’univers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hommage à une pote pour la recette !


End file.
